Normal
by vickynya12
Summary: Todo en la vida de Renshou era normal, hasta que su vida de escolar se ve interrumpida por un error y ahora Nobara es una compañera más de su clase, vean como terminara esto en este fic y no en otro :3
1. Chapter 1

Hola Hoy empezare con mi segundo fic esta vez será un poco diferente al anterior y espero que les guste :3

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro, normal. Me levantaba, duchaba, Nobara me regañaba por llegar tarde a desayunar y llegaba al colegio, Normal. Allí era normal, clases, para la hora de almorzar me di cuenta que había olvidado mi comida, de seguro Nobara-chan vendría para dejármelo, pero nunca pensé que de esta forma.

-Idiota, en que estás pensando, decía Nobara enojada

-Solo me preguntaba ¿qué haces aquí con esa ropa?, respondía Renshou

-Veras, cuando llegue el guardia me confundió con un estudiante y me obligaron a entrar, todo esto es tu culpa por olvidar tu comida, los habría atacado pero recordé que no debemos hacer eso, pero a decir verdad las chicas de por aquí no están nada mal ejeje, decía Nobara mientras miraba a las chicas que pasaban por allí

-¿Y hasta cuando te vas a quedar?, decía el chico del tatuaje

-Realmente, no lo sé y este uniforme me queda algo apretado, es incómodo, decía la rubia estirando un poco el uniforme

-Bueno, ¿trajiste mi comida?, decía el chico con hambre

-Ten, come rápido para que me lleves con Ririchio-chan y Karuta-chan, como se verá Karuta con este uniforme MANIAC, decía la rubia desangrándose

-Nobara-chan, no tienes hambre, decía Renshou ofreciéndole comida

-Si tengo hambre, solo traje tu comida, ahora debería estar viendo mis revistas, decía la chica enojada con Renshou

-Di Ahhhhh, decía el chico levantando un poco de comida

-¿Qué crees que haces?, puedo comer sola, al término de esa frase había comida en su boca y un chico seminconsciente

-Nobara-chan no era necesario Golpearme tan fuerte, decía el chico sobándose la cabeza

-La próxima vez te mato, decía Nobara

*Había empezado las clases y Nobara sería presentada formalmente.

-Esta es su nueva compañera Nobara Yukinokouji, por favor siéntate en el asiento vacío, decía el profesor

Ella se sentó al lado de Renshou el cual era el único asiento vacío

-Bueno abran su texto en la página 118 para continuar la clase

-Sensei, no tengo libro, decía la chica

-Sorinozuka comparte tu libro con ella por hoy, respondía el profesor

-Nobara ¿porque no les explicaste que ya no eras una estudiante?, decía el chico del tatuaje

-Lo intente pero no me creyeron, fue realmente molesto, recuerda que todo esto es tu culpa, decía la rubia enojada

-Lo siento, pero podremos pasar más tiempo juntos y me ayudaras con mis deberes, eres una gran SS, siempre cuidando de mí, decía el chico conmovido

-Eres un completo Idiota, decía Nobara

*En el receso

-Nobara- chan quieres comer algo, decía Renshou

-No, pero podrías presentarme gente para familiarizarme, decía Nobara

-Yo, Renshou, aparecía un chico alto de piel pálida y cabello marrón claro

-Oh, Toshiro, ¿Qué quieres?, decía Renshou

-Quiero que me presentes esta chica que está al lado tuyo, decía Toshiro acercándose a Nobara

-¿Quién es este tipo?, decía Nobara mientras se escondía detrás de Renshou

-Soy Toshiro Hirotoka, 18 años, un gusto conocerte hermosa dama, decía el chico tratando de sonar bien

-Es un pervertido como tú, quizás se lleven bien pero lo dudo, decía el chico del tatuaje

-Soy Nobara Yukinokouji, 21 años y no te acerques mucho, decía la chica

-21 años, jajaja no me lo creo te ves muy joven como de unos 17, además si tuvieras 21 no estarías aquí, decía el chico mientas reía

-Yo no debería estar aquí, si no fuera por este inútil yo no estaría aquí, decía mientras apuntaba a Renshou

-Nunca lo creí de ti, siempre estas con esta belleza y aun así se te confiesan las chicas, decía el chico con el pulgar arriba

-Este tipo está loco, decía Nobara

-Aunque no lo creas Renshou es muy popular entre las chicas y muy a menudo se le confiesan pero él siempre les dice que no, él dice que es porque no tiene tiempo o algo por el estilo, decía Toshiro

-Nunca creí que fueras tan popular, bueno eres un vago y siempre tienes tiempo de sobra, las rechazabas solo porque no te gustaban o algo por el estilo, no te comprendo las chicas de por aquí son realmente bonitas, decía Nobara con los lentes empañados

-Realmente es porque no me interesa tener una novia, aunque mi familia dice que tiene que ser de una familia respetada y noble como nosotros, aunque nosotros no somos tan nobles a decir verdad, decía Renshou

-Mi familia dice lo mismo, pero a decir verdad no me agradan mucho los hombres, son unos pervertidos, es mejor una linda chica, pero mi familia dice que debo dejar descendencia, realmente no los entiendo, decía Nobara

-¿Qué clase de familias tienen?, decía Toshiro

-Una familia de dinero y con historial, decían Nobara y Renshou

-Wow, entonces que hacen en un colegio como esta, decía el peli marrón

-Está cerca del Ayakashi Kan, decía Renshou

-Fue por culpa de este idiota, decía Nobara

-Nunca pensé que fuera por una razón tan simple, decía el chico

*Al terminar el colegio

-Renshou nos vamos a casa, estoy cansada, decía Nobara

-Claro, hoy no tengo trabajo de medio tiempo, decía Renshou

-¿Qué acaso viven juntos?, decía Toshiro

-Los dos vivimos en el Ayakashi Kan, decía Renshou

-Realmente se llevan bien, decía el chico peli marrón

-Claro que no, si fuera por mí, este tipo estaría muerto, decía Nobara

- Es tristemente cierto, decía Renshou

CONTINUARA…

Se terminó el cap. 1 me felicito a mí misma por terminarlo después de tanto tiempo, díganme como esta y gracias por leer. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Y ahora comienza el capítulo 2 de este Fic que personalmente hablando va por buen rumbo y me gusta, con eso que empieza y no olviden dejar sus opiniones y comentarios

*En al Ayakashi Kan

-Ne, Nobara-Chan, como se hace este ejercicio, decía Renshou con un lápiz en la mano

-Es fácil, necesitas mover este número aquí, sumarlo con este otro, dividirlo según la formula y listo esta hecho, decía Nobara

-Nobara, desde cuando ayudas a Renshou en sus deberes, decía Ririchio

-Desde que necesito hacerlos yo también, decía Nobara leyendo una de sus revistas

-Nobara, por que necesitas hacer también los deberes, decía Ririchiyo

-Desde que por culpa de esta inútil me confundieron con un estudiante, decía Nobara enojada

-Ririchio-Sama, yo también estaría encantado de acompañarle todos los días y ayudarla en sus deberes, decía Miketsukami arrodillado mirando a Ririchio

-No es necesario, decía Ririchiyo sonrojada

-Ne, Ririchio, donde queda tu clase, quizás en algún momento vaya a visitarlas, decía Nobara sonriendo

-Nobara-Chan, sigo sin entender esto, decía Renshou

-Si no entiendes algo tan básico como es que llegaste hasta aquí, decía Nobara enojada

-Esos dos son muy buenos amigos, decía Natsume

-No sé qué les ves de buenos amigos, decía Ririchio

-Lo veras en algún momento, decía Natsume sonriente

*Al otro día en la mañana

-Renshou levántate, ya es tarde, decía Nobara enojada fuera del Cuarto del Ayakashi Kan de Renshou

-Sí, decía Renshou abriendo la puerta en pijama

-Falta poco para tener que ir al colegio y tu aun estas en pijama, decía Nobara enojada

-Claro, claro, espera dentro, me demorare unos 15 minutos en hacer todo, decía Renshou invitándola a pasar

-Este lugar a cambiado desde la última vez que vine, está más desordenado, decía Nobara mirando a su alrededor

-No creí que vendrías a recogerme, tan emocionada estabas de volver a el colegio, decía Renshou recogiendo algo de ropa tirada

-Como SS debo preocuparme por ti y además los uniformes son muy bonitos pero ajustados, decía Nobara

-Claro, decía Renshou entrando al baño

-Sí que es idiota, decía Nobara empezando a caminar por su cuarto, él siempre fue más ordenado, no recordaba que tuviera todo así, decía Nobara ordenando un poco

-¿Qué haces Nobara?, decía Renshou saliendo del baño

-Ordenando un poco, decía Nobara

-Gracias, decía Renshou sonriendo

-Come algo y vámonos, decía Nobara un poco sonrojada

*De camino al colegio

-Ahora vamos a llegar tarde, decía Nobara

-Tranquila, esto es común en mí, decía Renshou tranquilo

-No sé cómo eres popular, decía Nobara

-A decir verdad yo tampoco lo sé, decía Renshou

-Eres idiota, decía Nobara

*Cuando llegaron (llegaron en el receso)

-Me sorprende que nos dejen entrar aun cuando llegamos como una hora tarde, decía Nobara

-Por fin llegaron, decía Toshiro sonriendo

-Fue porque este inútil se tardaba mucho, decía Nobara

-Solo me quede dormido, decía Renshou

-Ustedes dos sí que son cercanos, si se descuidan aparecerán rumores raros, decía Toshiro

-No lo creo, a todo esto que pasaron mientras no estuvimos, decía Renshou

-Tranquilo, me las arregle para hacerlas una clase de estudio libre, decía sonriente el peli marrón

-Que confiable, decía Nobara un poco sorprendida

-Tengo mis métodos, decía Toshiro brillante, pero Renshou, me tendrás que dar algo a cambio

-Ten una revista nueva, decía Renshou

-Gracias, decía Toshiro

-Oye, esa no era una revista que me pediste, decía Nobara

-Algo así, pero tranquila te conseguiré otra, decía Renshou

-A todo esto Ririchio no me dijo cuál era su clase, Renshou dime por donde es, decía Nobara

-Yo te acompañare sígueme, decía Renshou

-ya quería volverá a ver a Ririchio y a Karuta en sus uniformes, decía Nobara sonrojada

-Tranquila Nobara, decía Renshou mientras se alejaban

-En definitiva aparecerán rumores sobre ellos, aunque Renshou no lo acepte es muy popular entre las chicas y terminaran atacando a Nobara, decía Toshiro un poco preocupado

-¿Dijiste algo Toshiro?, decía Renshou

-Nada con importancia, decía Toshiro

*En la clase de Ririchio

-Ririchio-Chan, Karuta-Chan, decía Nobara abrazándolas

-Por lo que veo se llevan bien, decía Toshiro

-Claro, le gustan las chicas, y viven en el Ayakashi Kan, Watanuki ¿Qué tal?, decía Renshou

-Bien, quien es el chico que esta con ustedes y que hace Nobara aquí, decía Watanuki

-Soy Toshiro Hirotoka, compañero de Renshou y Nobara, decía el chico sonriente

-Y estoy aquí por culpa del inútil de Renshou, decía Nobara

-Esto es raro, decía Watanuki

-Ne, Watanuki, estás diciendo que no te gusta que nos reunamos como amigos, decía Karuta en una pose sumamente adorable

-N no dije eso, decía Watanuki sonrojado

-Esos dos la están pasando bien, decía Nobara

-Está por terminar el receso, mejor volvamos, decía Toshiro

-Ririchio, recuerda que siempre puedes pedirme algo, decía Nobara mientas se iba

-Claro, decía Ririchio

-Ririchio y Karuta se veían muy bonitas en el uniforme, decía Nobara sonrojada

-Como digas, decía Renshou

-Asegúrense de no inspirar rumores sobre ustedes, decía Toshiro

-Vamos no digas tonterías, decía Nobara y Renshou

-Solo les advierto, decía Toshiro


End file.
